Stranger in the night
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Temari rencontre un informateur secret de Suna. Un homme mystérieux qui l'attirera à outrepasser l'interdit.


**Stranger in the night !**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Thème : anonymat - Stranger in the night. **

**Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. **

Le souffle brûlant du désert balayait les dunes alors que la demoiselle des sables contemplait l'horizon de feu. Le crépuscule baignait le paysage d'une sérénité fascinante, et les étoiles apparaissaient une à une pour leur ballet nocturne. Du haut de la tour de garde, tout semblait si paisible alors que la tourmente guettait sa cité. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds triturait la vieille attache de sa cape de voyage. Ses yeux verts observaient avec curiosité l'étendue placide…Il se cachait bien quelque part…

« Tu vas être en retard. »

La voix grave de son jeune frère s'était élevée avec autorité pour lui rappeler ses obligations. Temari se tourna vers le Kazekage en plissant ses yeux pour mieux le distinguer dans le couchant.

L'air grave, Gaara avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Il avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, il avait mûri mais, surtout, il était devenu un grand homme. Un chef d'état, son frère et son dirigeant, il était impartial et juste.

Temari ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il avait la carrure d'un grand Kazekage mais elle le pensait chaque jour.

« J'y vais, ce n'est pas n'importe qui…

- Sois prudente. »

Temari sourit en remarquant la légère inquiétude dans les yeux verts d'eau de Gaara. Son frère démontrait son attachement toujours de manière maladroite, ce n'en était que plus touchant. Elle eut un petit rire en sortant son éventail pour monter dessus.

« Je serais de retour très tard, chef ! Et, surveille Kankuro, je ne veux pas de miettes sur le canapé en rentrant ! »

La remarque dérida Gaara un bref instant. Une grande sœur le resterait toujours dans son cœur.

Assise en tailleur sur son grand éventail blanc, Temari se laissa porter par une douce brise jusqu'au départ des fondations. Elle appréciait toujours le léger balancement de son arme au gré des courants d'air, c'était apaisant. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'oasis secret de Suna. Direction Nord-Est. Temari cacha son éventail dans un rouleau d'invocation, puis elle mit sa capuche en place. Elle ne devait pas être reconnue par leur informateur.

Le trajet fut bref, la distance n'était pas suffisante pour l'essouffler mais elle prit la précaution de s'approcher à un rythme plus lent de l'endroit supposé. Elle devait rester prudente.

Temari tendait la main devant elle pour détecter toute perturbation de l'air. Et ce petit point d'accroche sur ses doigts lui indiqua qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était que du sable mais pour les ninjas de grade supérieur de Suna, c'était un lieu de rendez-vous secret avec les espions à leur compte. La demoiselle traversa la barrière invisible en libérant son propre chakra dans la manœuvre. Elle se retrouva alors près d'un plan d'eau entouré de quelques végétations, et d'un nombre restreint de palmiers. L'atmosphère y était agréable, et beaucoup plus fraîche que dans le désert.

Temari rechercha la présence éventuelle de son contact. Visuellement, et par la recherche de chakras inconnus. Elle le fit avec minutie mais elle ne détecta rien, alors elle fut surprise par un craquement sur sa droite. Elle se retourna, et elle eut un geste involontaire de recul devant la silhouette imposante de cet homme. Elle l'évalua rapidement pour faire face en cas d'attaque.

Il ne semblait pas hostile.

Une jambe à moitié pliée sur l'écorce, il semblait plutôt décontracté dans une attitude lascive contre un arbre. Il portait des vêtements sombres pour se fondre dans la nuit, et assez moulants pour laisser deviner sa stature de ninjas. Sa capuche reposait sur sa tête en de nombreux plis pour se perdre en écharpe sur ses épaules. Ces mains croisées sur sa poitrine étaient enserrées dans des gants de cuir. Pas un morceau de peau n'était découvert. A part le bas de son visage, un menton et des lèvres sarcastiques. Il était amusé ce qui déplût au ninja de Suna, elle en oublierait presque le mot de passe.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Temari leva la tête vers le ciel en faisant sembler de le contempler :

« Les astres brilleront de mille feux en cette nuit froide.

- Hélas, ils ne pourront éclipser votre tendre beauté, ce sera ma perte », susurra l'inconnu d'une voix séduisante.

Mauvaise réponse !

Sans plus attendre, Temari se prépara au combat. Bruit métallique, kunai entre les mains, elle allait le lancer mais elle ne put faire un geste. Immobilisée par un simple index levé.

L'étranger sourit de nouveau avant de rajouter précipitamment :

« Alors, ils nous réchaufferont de leur éclat tandis que nous les contemplerons en silence. »

La rage s'empara de Temari, elle ne supportait pas que son informateur se moque d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas donner directement la formule de circonstance ! Etait-ce une manière de l'évaluer ?

Sa belette invoquée jaillit du sable au pied de l'inconnu placide, et un coup de hache lui rappellerait les bonnes manières. De son chant mortel, la lame trancha l'air sans pour autant l'atteindre. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour se déplacer lestement pour éviter une mort certaine.

Temari réussit à évaluer par son saut au-dessus de la lame sa force, son agilité ainsi que son expérience. Ce serait un adversaire de grande valeur. Et l'excitation du combat monta malgré elle dans ses veines. Sa paume la picota de passer à l'action.

« Pour un premier rendez-vous, vous auriez pu choisir un lieu public », plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son audace. Cet homme avait tout d'attirant, et il en jouait.

« Vous êtes un de nos plus fidèles agents, il paraît que c'est urgent.

- J'aurais pu vous tendre un guet-apens. Vous n'êtes pas assez prudente, se déplacer ainsi à découvert est d'une inconscience… J'aurais été vainqueur sans livrer bataille ? Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- Ne croyez pas que je sois sans répondant…

- Vos pièges sont d'une surprenante banalité. Tout droit sorti de l'académie de Suna. Je ne suis pas homme à être surpris par vos petits stratagèmes plus ingénieux…Et mes ennemis, non plus. »

Piquée dans sa fierté, Temari eut un geste vif. Sa main droite vola en diagonale au-dessus de son épaule opposée. Les fils de chakra reliés à ses doigts emportèrent une branche de palmier pour gêner son adversaire. L'extension végétale virevolta, dans un mouvement contrôlé, vers le provocateur.

Temari lâcha l'objet de diversion puis elle envoya un vent cisaillant par la gauche. Elle s'élança, épée en main, par la droite. L'attaque avait un angle parfait, tout en diagonale, à la bonne hauteur, les jambes repliées, aérienne, transpercer ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant avec l'impulsion. L'éclat froid de l'acier menaçait dans une beauté éphémère.

Et comme prévu, son adversaire roula par terre, dans la direction souhaitée, pour éviter la mort.

Pris au piège !

La combattante de Suna prit appui sur l'air grâce à son affinité avec le vent pour atterrir en une simple pirouette. Prête à faire face, à nouveau !

Et, il avait disparu.

Tout tourna au-dessus de sa tête dans un vertige dévastateur.

Temari pensa directement à un genjustu, et fit, tout son possible pour le briser en libérant son chakra d'un coup. Elle évita la lame réelle sur son cou en se cambrant en arrière, et elle ramena son épée vers le flanc de son adversaire.

Il se saisit de la lame à pleine main et l'immobilisa de son bras logé dans le creux de ses reins. Et, sensuellement, sa voix grave à son oreille la perturba dans cette position précaire.

« Ma jolie, vous êtes pleines de ressources, et ça me plaît. »

La sœur du Kazekage maudit d'apprécier ce compliment de la part d'un homme aussi charismatique, et elle se sentait vulnérable d'avoir été contrée avec autant de facilité. Elle n'avait même pas aperçu l'amorce de l'illusion ce qui était une erreur grave. Elle sentait toute la force de cet inconnu qui supportait son poids de son avant-bras. La position était précaire, le but étant de la faire douter. Ce n'était pas un amateur. Et ce magnétisme affolant de son corps contre le sien ne faisait que renforcer son malaise.

« J'aime jouer, mais ce sont des affaires urgentes qui m'ont mené auprès de vous. »

Son espion lâcha la lame, et sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment, il manipula son corps pour lui faire retrouver un équilibre réconfortant. Elle en était gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sans autre préambule, le jeune homme prit alors un ton sérieux pour lui expliquer que son frère, le Kazekage, était en danger de mort. Gaara était menacé directement par l'Akatsuki. Très bientôt, deux membres de la terrible organisation viendraient le défier sur son propre territoire. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait espéré, son contact fut très évasif, ne lui donnant aucune précision sur les faiblesses ennemies ou même sur l'identité des futurs agresseurs de son frère. Elle poussa l'audace à lui en demander la raison. Elle n'était pas idiote, son informateur en savait beaucoup plus. Même les membres de l'Akatsuki ne connaissaient pas tous les faits et gestes de leurs propres compagnons.

L'espion eut un sourire crispé avant de répondre avec froideur :

« Je risque ma vie pour vous, je tiens à la préserver. Si vous en savez trop, il saura pour ma trahison. »

Temari fronça les sourcils, elle avait senti la peur d'un homme fort et avisé, et ce n'était pas rien.

« Qui craignez-vous ?

- Malheureusement, vous le saurez bien trop tard. Et pas de ma bouche, inutile d'insister… »

Elle le sentit vexé d'avoir dévoilé une faiblesse, une angoisse chez lui, et il fit déjà quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

« …Je vous contacterai par la voie habituelle, soyez sur vos gardes, ma belle. »

Et tout ce mystère, autour de son informateur, ne faisait que renforcer son attirance étrange. L'aura de force, d'assurance et de charme propre à lui-même était déstabilisante, et le devenait encore plus quand sa vulnérabilité d'infiltré apparaissait dans ses gestes ou ses paroles. Il avait quelque chose de passionnant. Et rien que sa démarche féline, et si discrète, le prouvait dans sa nonchalance trompeuse.  
>Temari savait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nom à apposer à cette silhouette qui la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.<p>

Ce fut leur premier contact.

Alors, quand des mois plus tard, un corbeau se présenta à sa fenêtre tard le soir, Temari se précipita sur le message de son informateur. Effectivement, ses renseignements étaient précieux mais ils n'étaient pas assez étoffés à son goût. Gaara aurait perdu la vie sans l'intervention de Konoha, et elle en voulait à son contact. Et la situation devenait préoccupante avec l'Akatsuki, alors le revoir ne serait pas un luxe.

D'une écriture élégante, son espion la sommait de se rendre rapidement dans un bar malfamé.

Temari, de colère, détruisit immédiatement le message. Pour qui se prenait-t-il ?

Son arrogance, ainsi que son absence, lui portait sur les nerfs. Un espion se devait de rédiger au moins un rapport régulier, mais lui, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il n'écoutait personne, il se mettait ainsi en danger et il en avait, en plus, pleinement conscience.

Elle se prépara hâtivement à le rejoindre en prenant soin de dissimuler son identité derrière une écharpe enroulée autour de sa tête et de son cou. Adopter les manières du désert ne la rassurait que plus quand elle devait passer inaperçue dans son propre village.

Et franchement, la case n'avait rien d'attirante !

Le nombre de petites frappes et de prostituées, rôdant autour de la bâtisse, reflétaient bien l'esprit des lieux. Bien que l'endroit soit bien entretenu pour un bouge et bar à cogne, la sœur du Kazekage n'en gardait que dédain et dégoût. Il faudrait penser à fermer ce genre d'établissement douteux.

La jeune femme osa entrer dans le bar malgré les sourires aguicheurs de plusieurs hommes à son passage. Elle les ignora tout simplement, et de toute manière, qu'ils viennent s'y frotter, elle frapperait fort. Elle mit du temps à s'habituer à la pénombre régnant à l'intérieur. Des ivrognes, des filles, des grosses brutes et des mercenaires…Et lui…

Elle le reconnut instantanément puisque son informateur détonnait parmi ces rebuts de la société par sa présence altière. Il avait toujours une certaine classe dans son attitude. Il prit son verre avec grâce tout en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas séduisant.

« Bonjour, ma belle ! Ça vous dit de vous joindre à moi ? Je vous paye un verre…

- Fort volontiers, mon mignon ! »

Il eut un petit rire discret, apparemment amusé par l'appellation, avant de leur commander un alcool fort qui détonnait du feu de dieu. Peu rassurée, Temari prit son cocktail de sable alors qu'il glissait, charmeur, un bras sur sa taille pour la conduire dans un recoin discret.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, l'espion vida leurs consommations dans un pot de fleurs, et Temari aurait juré les voir se ratatiner sur elles-mêmes.

« Je suis pressé, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc, si près de son visage que leurs nez se frôlaient, il me piste depuis la dernière fois, je profite d'un moment de répit. »

Bien qu'elle soit troublée par l'intimité de leur rencontre, elle se focalisa sur ses paroles, bien attentive au timbre de sa voix, pressé tout autant qu'excité de tromper la personne qu'il craignait. Sa voix était basse mais envoûtante, et ses lèvres proches luisaient de l'interdit.

« L'Akatsuki va capturer un nouveau bijuu… »

Avait-t-on idée d'être aussi intéressant par le verbe autant que par la présence ?

Temari le maudissait en son for intérieur d'être aussi attirant. En prenant sur elle, elle réussit à l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans le repousser violemment. Il était trop prêt, beaucoup trop prêt, et son parfum envoûtant se mêlait à leur échange tandis que son charme opérait.

Leurs souffles étaient courts.

Apparemment, un autre porteur de démon avait à craindre l'intervention de l'Akatsuki. Et, cette fois-ci, son informateur fut plus précis sur les circonstances exactes du guet-apens. Il débitait ce qu'il avait à dire sans se préoccuper des risques d'en dévoiler autant. Il avait certainement besoin de se confier.  
>La ninja de Suna profitait des informations qu'il lui livrait malgré lui, tout allait dans sa mémoire. Et en tant qu'être humain, elle sentait le trouble de son interlocuteur, trouble qui lui montait elle-aussi aux joues.<p>

« Je m'en vais », dit-t-il abruptement en se relevant d'un pas pressé.

Temari l'attrapa par la manche pour le retenir. Il se débattit mais elle insista en se collant contre lui, c'était beaucoup trop important.

« Je veux de vos nouvelles, mon cher, et j'irais vous chercher si… «

Elle hoqueta de surprise alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur avec violence. Elle sentait le sang glisser dans son cuir chevelu alors qu'il dénudait sa jambe d'un coup de kunai. Elle n'imaginait pas l'ampleur de son désir telle, elle aurait dû se méfier d'un bandit de son genre. Elle ne pensa pas à se défendre quand il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant d'en forcer l'accès.

Le baiser avait tout d'enivrant, et sa main sur sa cuisse était délicieuse bien que rude soit sa prise sur elle.

On tapa sur l'épaule de son contact, et elle retint sa respiration de peur alors qu'il continuait de s'occuper d'elle, ses mains, navigant sur son corps avec empressement.

C'était excitant tout comme c'était affolant. Et elle avait peur de cette perte de contrôle.

Son espion grogna contre ses lèvres quand on le dérangea une fois de plus, il la lâcha légèrement, juste de quoi, enfuir son visage contre son torse.

Essoufflement, désir, c'était fou…

« Va te faire foutre », râla-t-il.

Un ricanement pour réponse.

« J'ai dit d'aller te faire voir, insista l'homme tout contre elle.

- Je me demandais où t'étais fourré le mioche, ricana le gêneur. On partage ? »

Temari frissonna de peur, et son allié passa une main apaisante sur son dos pour la calmer.

« Jamais, trancha-t-il.

- Oh, Uchiha san, tu es bien possessif. On s'arrange ? »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres de surprise alors qu'il se tendait vers elle, prêt à la protéger de son corps. Elle sentit un afflux de chakra sombre traverser le descendant du clan maudit pour activer sa pupille.

« C'est du bluff… »

Contre lui, elle sentait sa nervosité. Elle craignait qu'il l'abandonne mais il n'en fit rien.

« T'es même pas cap de t'en dégoter une, c'est affligeant ! »

Et, l'Uchiha se retourna vers elle, la remettant en place avec rudesse, pour accéder à ses lèvres qu'il profana de nouveau de sa langue mutine. Et ses mains sur son corps la tenaient dans un étau intraitable.

« Fais chier ! Je te retiens, sale mioche ! »

Et, Itachi ne s'arrêta pas là tant que son partenaire resta dans les parages. Ce fut quelques secondes de possession violente. Pourtant, ses mains furent sages, ne s'infiltrant jamais dans les vêtements. C'était tout son corps tendu contre elle qui la détenait totalement entre ses serres. Tout son être féminin reposait entre ses mains, son influence virile lui faisait perdre la tête.

Sa bouche se fit de plus en plus tendre contre la sienne, et l'échange se prolongea avec plus de tendresse quand ils furent enfin seuls.

Le déserteur la déposa sur le sol avec prévenance tout en l'enveloppant de bienveillance par des mains caressantes. La sœur du Kazekage ne put que répondre à l'étreinte délicate en se rapprochant de lui. Quelques petits baisers furtifs, leurs cœurs se calmaient l'un contre l'autre, elle en deviendrait accroc.

« Partez, avant qu'il ne revienne. Kisame serait capable du pire… Pas un mot sur moi, rendez-moi ce service, No Subaku sama », souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur un coup de tête avant de prendre congé par la porte de service.

Temari rentra sans aucun problème dans la tour du Kazekage mais son cœur restait affolé d'avoir tant aimé l'interdit et le danger. Et, elle craignait de se laisser tenter à nouveau.

La sœur du Kazekage souriait, en haut des remparts de la ville de Suna, en découvrant un poème délivré par un corbeau. L'écriture aérienne supportait des mots tendres, très touchants, dissimulant un message codé avec expertise. La finesse d'Itachi la comblait de sentiments contradictoires.

Temari avait eu honte de son désir pour le déserteur de Konoha parce que c'était un homme dangereux. Et, pourtant son corps le réclamait, et elle était confuse de braver autant les convenances en secret. Elle avait goûté au fruit défendu, cette attirance devenait malsaine à cause du manque.

Le fantôme d'un baiser d'adieu errait sur ses lèvres, et ses mains redessinaient les contours de ses hanches en imagination.

Ce n'était pas sa première lettre.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, leur correspondance par mots doux devenait régulière sous le couvert d'un échange d'informations. Et les mots, intelligemment, cachaient de moins en moins leur penchant l'un pour l'autre. Du moins l'espérait-t-elle…

La jeune femme était particulièrement heureuse parce qu'ils allaient se revoir. Cette fois-ci, le déserteur eut la décence de l'inviter dans un restaurant excentré de bonne réputation.

Et, elle descendit avec un rire clair les marches de pierre de la cité sous les yeux inquiets de son jeune frère.

Avec son empressement, elle eut la bonne surprise de se retrouver à une table délicieuse derrière un paravent en papier de mûrier aux carmins motifs délicats. En face, Itachi était là, toujours dissimulé.

A part ses lèvres d'envie.

Ils furent d'abord très sages.

Discuter politique, manœuvres ennemis et tactiques n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour profiter de l'autre. Une main glisse vers la sienne, les genoux se touchent, le toucher délivre, les caresses excitent…

Et plonger dans ses yeux de sang fut beaucoup trop tentant. S'abandonner à la fièvre de ce regard brûlant fut bien trop évident. Ses mains oniriques, douces comme des plumes, provoquèrent tant d'émois internes qu'elle eut des difficultés à se remettre du contact bref.

Itachi eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle reprenait, le corps en flamme, sa respiration.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de croiser mon regard…Surtout quand je suis exalté », rajouta-t-il.

Il se mordait le bout d'un doigt derrière sa main, et son invitée comprit qu'il était particulièrement émoustillé d'avoir joué de son don héréditaire de cette manière. Et ce n'était pas forcément volontaire…

Temari ne comprit pas d'où elle puisa l'audace pour se lever, et pour se déposer avec sensualité sur ses cuisses. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent, et elle gémit quand il passa une main impatiente sous ses fesses.

La sœur du Kazekage était aux prises avec un doux rêve.

Sa peau nue sous ses doigts frissonnait, une telle douceur chez un homme tourmenté était désarmante.

La toux mortelle le prit forte tandis qu'il se tordait pour expectorer. La tristesse envahit le cœur de son amante dont les mains rassurantes l'enlaçaient alors que l'étau fatidique se resserrait peu à peu sur sa vie.

« J'aurais tellement voulu t'offrir une autre vie, marmonna-t-elle à son oreille. De qui as-tu si peur ?

- Il a des yeux mortels, et il est tellement fort que je tremble devant lui comme un enfant. Il m'a tout pris, ma famille, ma notoriété, ma vie… »

Itachi fut de nouveau secoué de spasmes, et Temari le soutint du mieux qu'elle put. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver, tous les médecins étaient catégoriques quant à son avenir.

Et pourtant, elle restait à ses côtés pour lever le mystère.

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans le massacre de ton clan, affirma-t-elle.

- C'est notre secret…J'ai eu tellement peur quand il a assassiné mon cousin sous mes yeux, je n'avais que treize ans, je me sentais tellement impuissant. J'ai joué ma vie pour arrêter ce démon, je crois que je suis en train de perdre… »

Temari retint ses larmes devant la vulnérabilité de cet homme de convictions. Il était l'incarnation même du shinobi dans ses dilemmes.

« Très bientôt, je ne serais plus là. »

La jeune femme le retourna vers elle avec facilité, il se laissait faire complètement alangui dans sa poigne, il avait peur de sa mort prochaine.

« Viens par-là, toi… »

Itachi se blottit contre son corps nu dans une étreinte apaisée qui devint de moins en moins sage au rythme de leurs baisers. Et il s'oublia entre ses cuisses encore une fois. Il était tendre et passionné, et elle étouffait ses cris de plaisir dans son épaule quand leurs reins s'emballaient dans leur débauche. Jusqu'au bout des doigts, il y avait des étoiles.

A fleur de peau, ils partageaient cet amour fou dans le désespoir.

Interdit, déraisonnable et puissant.

Magnifique rencontre d'étrangers dans la nuit froide des sables.

Ce fut un adieu douloureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, la demoiselle des sables contemplait l'horizon de feu embrasant les dunes. Et le ciel se parait d'étoiles dans un ballet d'éclat comme pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Itachi avait rendu les armes dans la fierté, et les larmes de Temari ne ramèneraient pas son honneur perdu.

Tant de secrets pour autant de silences honteux, ce sera leur perte à tous.


End file.
